Savannah's Ballad
A musical-style episode, centered in the wild west. Savannah, the fairest lady in the west, is captured by the nefarious Alamo Alec. It's up to Sheriff Jarrett and his band of cowboys and cowgirls to save Savannah. Episode Summary It's a beautiful day out in the wild west, in the little town called Tumbleweed Town. All the townsfolk are living their normal lives. In fact, they all burst into song about how wonderful life is in Tumbleweed Town. All of a sudden, the baddest outlaw in town comes riding in with his herd of cow minions. It's Alamo Alec. He's here to once again capture the fairest lady in the west: Savannah. Sheriff Jarrett begs to differ. He protects Savannah with his life. Alec, however, is one step ahead. Alec hypnotizes Jarrett into thinking he's a prairie dog. While hypnotized, Alec captures Savannah. It takes Jarrett a while to realize what has happened. Sheriff Jarrett is in panic. He rounds up the local gang of cowboys and cowgirls to assist in his quest to rescue his girl. The cowboys are the first to show: Austin, Zac, Aaron, Elliot, Nick, and Steven are all here to assist. Then the cowgirls: Kaitlin, Katie, Maddy, Olivia, Anna, and Casha. The thirteen riders set off into the distance to rescue Savannah. Meanwhile, in Alec's prison, he tells Savannah that she's going to rot there forever. Savannah then begins a lament in the form of a song. Alec wonders how many more songs there are going to be. After the song, Alec begins to plot his next big endeavor: robbing the bank. With the sheriff distracted, there will be no one to stop him from robbing the bank clean. The gang is riding off to save Savannah. Elliot thinks they need some travelling music. He begins to play some tribal music. Nick says that won't do, and he pulls out a boombox and begins to play Flo Rida. Zac wonders what that magic box thing is that Nick has. Nick has the slightest clue. Kaitlin just suggests singing. Before the gang can finish their song, a sand storm is approaching. An electronic set of notes begins playing, and Steven wonders if they just made a reference to something. Everyone shrugs and then tries to avoid the oncoming storm. Elsewhere, Alec rides off into town, about to rob the bank. The gang finally makes it to Alec's prison, where they rescue Savannah. Savannah is happy to see the sheriff. But then she tells them that they have to hurry back into town because Alec is robbing the bank as they speak. Jarrett knows there's no time to lose, so the gang quickly races for town. Alec is in the bank, wanting the money. The teller, Ezran, is nervously giving Alec all the money. Just then, Jarrett and his gang bust down the doors. Alec is surprised and tells his cow minions to attack. Just then, he notices that Jarrett branded them while he wasn't looking. Alec is furious. Alec and Jarrett face off in a quick draw battle. After the battle, Jarrett comes out victorious. Savannah is so happy with him. Jarrett then calls for a celebration at the old tavern. Drinks on him. Everybody cheers, goes to the tavern, and gets drunk. Katie has a little much to drink, and she passes out. Katie wakes up back into reality. Kayla wonders if Katie is okay because she got knocked out with that volleyball pretty bad. Katie said she had the strangest dream that all of them were in a western, and it was a musical. Kaitlin thinks that's great, but they're about to lose the set. Katie gets back on her feet and begins to play volleyball. Production Information * CGI is used on many elements in this episode * Twenty-ninth time the fourth wall is broken * Second time alcohol is used in an episode * Second musical episode * The episode was originally planned not to be a musical, or be set in the west. The original plot put Savannah going through some depressing times in present day, and she contemplated moving away and suicide. The plot was changed for obvious reasons Trivia * Second musical episode, the first being "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" * Tumbleweed Town bears a resemblance to Dodgeball City from VeggieTales: The Ballad of Little Joe * The cow minions make an appearance since their debut in "The Kaitlin Movie" * Austin's cowboy hat features the yellow card he received in the ''Soccer Stars'''' episode "The Yellow Card" * The song "Savannah's Lament" has the music to "Smooth" by Santana * Nick plays "Going Down For Real" by Flo Rida from the boombox * After referring to the sandstorm, the iconic notes from "Sandstorm" by Darude are heard * "Molten Mine" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''is heard when the gang races back into town * Jarrett and Alec's battle is a reference to the "Quick Draw" minigame from ''1-2 Switch, the Nintendo Switch's launch title Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles